


Egregiously Sinful Tart!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “Riddle,” he said, his voice as even and calming as he could make it, “I’ll let go of you if you really don’t want to do it, but,” he squeezed Riddle’s wrist gently, “don’t you at least want to try it out? I’m sure it’ll feel good.” He looked back to Cater, who now had his chin resting in both his hands, looking almost like a perfect angel if not for the deviousness of his smile. “Especially if it’s Cater doing it.”Riddle didn’t move for a long time and only stared at the floor. Then, so softly Trey and Cater probably wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t paying so close attention to him, he murmured, “Can we… lock the door?”(Absolutely No Plot Whatsoever, I can promise you that much. Take a gander at the kinks in the tags, and if you see anything you like, well, come on in. Lol)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts/Cater Diamond
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Egregiously Sinful Tart!

**Author's Note:**

> The "true" title of this fic is 大罪タルト!
> 
> Written for and dedicated to [Bianka](https://twitter.com/celintuomi), who really wanted some sexytimes for these three boys. I may or may not have gotten carried away. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Oh, Cater.” Trey tilted his head when he spotted Cater walking ahead of him in the hallway.

At the sound of his name, Cater turned around. He grinned when he realized who it was. “Trey-kun! Hey, hey!” he flashed him a peace sign. “Fancy seeing you here!”

Trey snorted and rolled his eyes. He ignored Cater’s comment and instead said, “You’re here early, aren’t you?”

“Mm-hm! I had nothing better to do, so I thought I’d check in on our beloved Riddle-kun! He’s been so absorbed in his work, he hasn’t even replied to my texts!” he sighed and checked his phone for notifications. He frowned, apparently having received none.

“Well, let’s go make him take a break then. It’s getting late anyway.” Trey said and started walking again.

“’Kay ‘kaaay!” Cater smiled. He put his phone away and trotted over to Trey’s side. “Ooh, you brought a slice of quiche today too?” he asked as he peered at the platter full of goodies Trey had with him. On it was a pot of tea, two slices of strawberry tart, a slice of quiche, napkins, and some moist hand towels.

“Yeah, there was some left over from this afternoon, so I grabbed it for you.”

“Aww, just for me, Trey-kun?” Cater mock-swooned and pressed his hands against his chest. He winked at Trey. “You’re so sweet.”

“Quit messing around and knock on the door already,” Trey laughed.

“Yes, sir!” he sing-sang and hopped in front of the door to Riddle’s room. He knocked twice on it and called out, “Riddle-kun? It’s us!”

From inside, a faint voice floated out. “Come in.”

“Entrance granted!” Cater said with a smile and turned the doorknob.

When they walked in, Riddle’s back was to them as he sat at his work desk, poring over stacks of books and paperwork.

“Aww, Riddle-kun, you’re still working?” Cater said as he walked over to the desk and looked at the organized chaos around Riddle. “You’ve been filling out forms all day, so let’s take a break.” He stood behind Riddle and started massaging his shoulders.

“I’m almost done, so just give me a few more minu—”

“Riddle, I brought a slice of strawberry tart and a pot of your favorite tea.” While the other two were chatting, Trey had gone over to the table in the middle of Riddle’s room. He stood at the head of it and placed the tray full of goodies down.

Riddle’s pen stopped for a second, and he perked up.

Cater laughed at his obvious response and patted him on the shoulders. “C’mon, you know you wanna take a break! Let’s go.”

Riddle looked over his shoulder sulkily. “…Fine.” He put his pen down, straightened the stack of papers he was working on, and stood with a sigh.

“There’s a good boy,” Cater grinned. He swooped down and kissed Riddle by the ear and laughed when Riddle swatted him away in annoyance. “Always so prickly, aren’t you, Mr. Prefect?”

Trey chuckled under his breath as he finished laying out the plates and drinks on the table. He was just pouring out a cup of black tea for Riddle when the two of them got there and sat down. “Milk, Riddle?”

“Yes, please,” he said demurely, trying and failing to hide the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at the pretty tart in front of him.

Trey smiled and poured out the exact amount of milk he knew Riddle liked in his tea. He had really missed seeing Riddle’s soft and childlike expressions. It made him happy knowing that he finally felt safe enough to show his feelings again after so many years.

“This looks wonderful, Trey,” Riddle said, drawing his eyes up from the pastry plate to Trey’s face. He smiled faintly. “Thank you.”

The subtle upward pull on Riddle’s lips was so endearing that Trey couldn’t help but smile back automatically. “Of course,” he said. “No problem.”

To Trey’s left, Cater was arranging his plate, cup, and utensils all over the table to get the perfect shot for his Magicam account. After several shots, he put his phone away and pulled everything back in front of him. “Okay!” he declared, “I’m done, so let’s get eating already!”

Trey and Riddle murmured their agreements, and they started eating their respective pastries. Trey smiled after taking the first bite of his strawberry tart, pleased that it had turned out just the way he wanted. Of course, that was usually the case, but he always wanted to make sure things were perfect whenever he was making something for Riddle or Cater. From the head of the table, he glanced to his right to see what Riddle thought of the tart.

Riddle had carefully sliced a wedge of the shiny tart and put it in his mouth when Trey looked up, and he couldn’t help but follow the way his fork slid out between his lips. Even though his tongue peeked out to lick the nappage glaze from his mouth, some of it stuck to his mouth, making it shiny. Riddle’s eyelashes fluttered shut as he tasted the sweet tart, and he let out a small hum of pleasure.

“This is really good,” he said with a smile. Now, instead of frustration and fatigue, Riddle’s eyes glittered with happiness. He wasted no time slicing another wedge from his tart and eating it daintily.

“Agreed,” Cater said, looking equally as happy. “You’re the best, Trey-kun.”

“Glad to hear you both like your food.” Trey instinctively reached out and brushed some crumbs off the corner of Cater’s mouth with his thumb. Then, he pressed it against the center of Cater’s lips. Without hesitation, Cater licked the pad of Trey’s finger and kissed it.

Cater giggled, and Trey smiled. He took his hand back and continued eating his tart.

“Though, you know,” Cater went on, resting his chin on his palm and grinning, “it’s really not fair how cute you look when you eat, Riddle-kun.”

“Huh?” Riddle gave Cater a look and dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin. “What are you talking about? I’m only eating.”

“Mmm, that just makes it even more of a crime!” Cater sighed. “It’s things like that you say that really makes me want to just eat you up!” A sly, lopsided smile stretched across Cater’s lips, and his eyes darkened. “Or maybe I’d prefer to eat you out.”

Riddle furrowed his eyebrows, but when Cater didn’t say any more, he turned to Trey. “Eat me… out? As in, take me out to dinner or something?”

Trey pushed his glasses up. “He means he wants to give you a rimjob.”

“A what?”

Cater groaned dramatically and buried his face in his hands. “Trey-kun!” he wailed, peeking at him through his fingers. “Do you ever feel like you’re doing something illegal just by being in the same room as Riddle-kun?”

He smirked and ate more of his pastry. “No comment.”

With a sigh, Cater straightened up and looked Riddle straight in the eye. “Riddle-kun,” he said seriously, reaching across the table with his hand.

Although wholly confused and not sure what he should do, Riddle extended his hand as well and let Cater hold it.

Cater nodded solemnly. “It’s a sex thing.”

“Wha—!” Riddle tried to pull his hand back, but Cater grabbed his wrist.

“Okay, okay, just hear me out for a second!” he hollered.

Trey furrowed his eyebrows and smiled helplessly at the scene unfolding before him.

After an eternity of struggling with himself, Riddle, with his face and ears red, stopped trying to pull away from Cater. He swallowed and nodded at him to continue.

“Okay, so you know blowjobs, right?” Cater said, lacing his fingers with Riddle’s. “You love them.”

“I-I don’t…!” He turned even redder.

“It’s okay, we know you do.” Cater winked. “Anyway, a rimjob is kind of the same. Er, well, not exactly. But it’s like, instead of sucking and licking on your dick, it’s your asshole.”

Riddle started sweating. “Cater!” he exclaimed, jerking his hand away from him in earnest this time. “How—How uncouth! That’s,” he stammered for a second, “so unsanitary and lewd!” He stood up from the table abruptly and started walking away. “I can’t believe you would say something like tha—”

A loud screech dragged through the room when Trey stood from his seat as well and grabbed Riddle by the wrist. He could feel Riddle shaking slightly. He didn’t turn around to face Trey, but neither did he make any attempt to break his hold.

“Riddle,” he said, his voice as even and calming as he could make it, “I’ll let go of you if you really don’t want to do it, but,” he squeezed Riddle’s wrist gently, “don’t you at least want to try it out? I’m sure it’ll feel good.” He looked back to Cater, who now had his chin resting in both his hands, looking almost like a perfect angel if not for the deviousness of his smile. “Especially if it’s Cater doing it.”

Riddle didn’t move for a long time and only stared at the floor. Then, so softly Trey and Cater probably wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t paying so close attention to him, he murmured, “Can we… lock the door?”

Cater took his magical pen from his breast pocket, pointed it at the door, and the lock turned with a loud clack. “Done and done,” he said and rose from his seat.

With a smile, Trey tugged on Riddle’s wrist, made him turn around, and pulled him close. Riddle’s arms automatically went around his waist, and he hid his face into his chest. “Good boy,” he murmured stroking the back of Riddle’s head softly. “Riddle,” he called out, trying to coax him to look up. When he didn’t, Trey traced his fingers along Riddle’s jaw and pulled his chin up.

Riddle’s face was flushed with embarrassment, and his silver eyes refused to look at Trey. Still, he didn’t resist when Trey leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. “Mn…”

When Trey pulled away, he looked past Riddle’s head and made eye contact with Cater, who had made his way around the table to stand behind Riddle. They smiled at each other. Cater placed his hands on Riddle’s hips and pressed their bodies together. “You’re so sweet, Riddle-kun,” he murmured as he pressed his face into the crook of Riddle’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“Cater…” Riddle closed one of his eyes as Cater sucked on his neck. He instinctively tilted his head up for him.

Trey took advantage of this and kissed him again, this time licking his mouth until Riddle opened it. His mouth tasted sweet, and it was so warm and inviting. Riddle was making the smallest noises as he kissed Trey, and it made his heart race. It was almost ridiculous how erotic Riddle could be, and he didn’t even have any idea.

He twined his tongue with Riddle’s and drew more moans and muffled cries from him. When he felt Riddle’s hands go from his waist to his chest, he smiled. They had just started, and it seemed that Riddle was having trouble supporting himself already.

Suddenly, Riddle let out a sharp cry and pulled away from their kiss. His fingers curled into the front of Trey’s blazer, and he shook.

Cater gazed up at Trey over Riddle’s shoulder, and he grinned. A rhythmic rubbing of fabric on fabric let Trey know that Cater was grinding himself against Riddle’s ass. He looked down and caught a glimpse of Cater’s hand between Riddle’s legs.

“What?” Cater said breathlessly with glittering eyes. “I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I?”

Trey laughed under his breath. He let Cater support Riddle fully and reached down to undo his belt. He unzipped his pants and palmed at himself absently while watching Cater and Riddle’s faces. Just listening to them pant and seeing how lost they were getting in their pleasure made him get hard.

The jostling of metal filled the air as Cater started undoing Riddle’s belt and taking his pants off. “Riddle-kun,” he whispered into his ear, “do you feel how hard you are? Look, I can already tell how big you’ve gotten through your underwear. Does kissing Trey-kun really feel that good?”

Instead of answering, Riddle hid his face into Trey’s shoulder and whimpered.

“You’re so cute,” Cater laughed breezily. He kissed Riddle on the nape one last time before kneeling behind him. He stripped Riddle of his underwear on his way down.

Meanwhile, Trey had stroked himself to full hardness. He shuffled forward, pressed his hips against Riddle’s, and wrapped his large hand around their erections.

“Aah…! Mmm…!” Riddle quivered in his arms.

Cater was right when he said Riddle had gotten hard. He was so aroused that his tip was already slippery with precum. Trey bucked his hips slightly and used his hands to smear the wetness over their cocks. Riddle was smaller than him even when fully erect, but Trey found it endearing and satisfying all the same.

“Trey, no— Wait,” he begged, eyes hazy and breath shallow. Riddle bit his lower lip, but that didn’t stop his cock from letting out another spurt of precum. “Hah…”

A voice came from near the floor, and Riddle swallowed all his cries. “Hmm?” Cater said, voice light and curious. “What were you so worried about earlier, Riddle-kun? You look nice and clean back here—” Riddle keened, “—and you taste fine too. Aw, were you just being shy? I can see how much you’re twitching back here, you know.”

Moans and whimpers came endlessly from Riddle’s parted lips, and Trey was mesmerized by how wet his tongue looked in his mouth. His lips and tongue twitched slightly as wet kissing noises started to litter the air. Trey kissed Riddle deeply and groaned. He squeezed his hands around their cocks firmly and broke their kiss.

“Riddle,” he called out, pleased when Riddle’s bleary eyes opened to look up at him, “I can’t see what Cater is doing to you… so can you tell me?” He stroked their dicks from the base up, slowly.

Trey’s request completely mortified him, and Riddle shook his head vehemently. The deep blush that dusted Riddle’s cheeks was beautiful.

“Hm?” he said, rubbing his thumb roughly over the slit of Riddle’s wet head. “But you look like it feels really good. I want to know what it’s like too.”

“It’s,” Riddle managed to whisper, “it’s too embarrassing.”

“What’s there to be embarrassed about? It’s just the three of us here,” he said.

Cater hummed and giggled in agreement from the floor. “Come on, Riddle-kun. Tell Trey-kun how good I’m making you feel. Unless… you don’t like it?”

Again, Riddle shook his head. “I—I like it.”

“Good,” Trey said, kissing him on the side of the head. “Then tell me.”

The wet noises started again, and Riddle cried out brokenly. “He’s l-licking me and, ngh, rubbing his finger over it,” he gasped. His knees shook, and he clung harder onto Trey.

Hearing Riddle’s quavering voice say such dirty things made Trey groan, and he rocked forward gently. “Yeah? And what do you want in you first, Riddle? His fingers or his tongue?”

“…Tongue,” he said quietly. He bit his lower lip hard and swallowed. The next second, he cried out in alarm, and his cock twitched hard in Trey’s hand.

Cater was moaning too, and Trey could hear the slick, wet noises of him jerking off as he ate Riddle out. He was breathing hard, and it was obvious he was getting turned on listening to Riddle as well.

“Did he put his tongue in you?”

“Yesss,” Riddle hissed. “Ah! Ah, ngh. C-Cater…!”

Trey lowered his voice and moved his mouth next to Riddle’s ear. “What did he do now?”

“He’s put his fingers in me and,” he let out a whimper, “is stretching me out.”

“How many fingers, Riddle?”

“Two—” His voice hitched. “Th-Three.”

“Three?” Trey laughed. “I didn’t know you were so greedy. Do you really like it that much?”

“Trey, C-Cater,” Riddle cried, “I can’t— I can’t….”

“Do you want to cum, Riddle-kun?” Cater asked. The wet squelching of fingers driving repeatedly into a tight space grew louder, and Riddle’s stance crumbled more.

Trey shifted his own weight and let Riddle lean on him. “It’s okay,” he purred and kissed him on the forehead. “Cum for us, Riddle.”

That was all he needed before he jerked forward and shook. Trey watched his face as he came, and his own cock throbbed. He quickly covered his palm over the tip of Riddle’s erection and rubbed it to give him more pleasure as he ejaculated. His cum oozed over his hand and down their lengths before dripping onto the floor between them. Trey could tell whenever Cater rubbed his fingers over Riddle’s sweet spot, because his cock twitched extra hard and let more cum out each time.

Riddle was a mess by the end of his orgasm, and Trey was no better for it either. His cock felt hot and hard between his legs. He was so focused on teasing Riddle that he barely had time to tend to himself. Now that Riddle was rag-dolled in his arms, it was all he could do to hold him up.

“Mm,” Cater said, standing up and picking up a wet hand towel from the table. “That was super cute.” His face was flushed as well, and his cock bobbed proudly in front of him from his unzipped pants and boxers.

“Looks like you had fun too,” Trey said while hugging Riddle.

“Sure did! Did you hear how adorable he sounded when I ate him out?” he chirped and gave him another peace sign. He wiped his mouth with the hand towel and hummed with his head tilted to one side. He cleaned off his hands and fingers while he was at it. “Though I gotta say, I’m not quite satisfied yet. I think I want to taste and play with Riddle-kun just a little bit more. What do you think, Trey-kun?”

“I think I agree.”

Riddle looked up deliriously from Trey’s arms. “Eh?”

“Always good to hear!” Cater said. He dug into his pants pocket, took out a condom, and tossed it to Trey.

He managed to catch it with one hand and raised an eyebrow. “You brought this with you?”

“Of course!” Cater replied. He shrugged out of his jacket and began taking his shoes and pants off. “It’s always better to be prepared when Riddle-kun is involved! Oh, I got this too.” He handed Trey a small bottle of lube. He kicked off his underwear.

“W-Wait,” Riddle said, struggling a little. He tried to move away from Trey, but he didn’t have the strength to do it.

“What’s wrong, Riddle-kun? Don’t you want to play with us more?” Cater grinned and turned him around so Riddle was facing him. Trey’s hands went immediately to his hips to hold him still.

His silver eyes darted between Cater and Trey in slight alarm. “Cater, Trey, wait… I-I’m not—”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you…” Cater took Riddle’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

Trey grinned as he watched the two make out. Riddle didn’t even have a fighting chance of winning against Cater, and he soon drowned in overwhelming pleasure again. When Cater pulled away, his mouth open and tongue lolled out slightly, Riddle looked like he was about to pass out.

“Always so sweet, Riddle-kun.” He pecked him gently on the lips and smiled. Cater looked at Trey. “I’ll handle him, so you wanna get ready?” He slid his fingers over Trey’s hands and wrists and giggled.

“Thanks,” he said, and let Cater support Riddle instead. In the meantime, he opened the packet Cater gave him and quickly rolled the condom on. Then, he poured some lube on his hand and rubbed it on himself. When he finished, Cater was kissing Riddle senseless again.

The second Cater noticed Trey, he broke away from his kiss with Riddle and winked at him. “Ready?” he said and reached behind Riddle. He grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart.

The action elicited a strong reaction from Riddle, but try as he would to get out of Cater’s arms, he couldn’t. “Cater, stop that!” Even his ears had gone red in embarrassment.

“Heh.” Trey stepped forward and put his thumbs right against Riddle’s wet and stretched hole. It looked like Cater had done a really good job of opening him up. Riddle stilled immediately and held his breath. He couldn’t see Riddle’s expression, so he watched Cater instead. The wicked grin on his face was dangerous and hungry, and it fueled Trey’s lust even more.

He nudged the head of his cock against Riddle’s hole and tipped his hips forward just a little. The tight ring of muscles resisted him for a moment then opened up. Riddle let out an aspirated breath and shuddered.

“Hmm, I do like this face on you,” Cater said. His green eyes shone with a devilish possessiveness. He pressed his thumb into Riddle’s mouth and kept it there. “Don’t hide your pretty voice, Riddle-kun. I like it.”

Trey took the opportunity to slide in all the way. He groaned loudly when Riddle’s heat took him in smoothly and squeezed around him. Just as he went in all the way, Riddle’s muscles contracted and fluttered around him rapidly.

Riddle let out a loud, debauched cry and shook uncontrollably.

“Oh? Don’t tell me you just had a dry orgasm right now, Riddle-kun!” Cater laughed and dragged his wet thumb from his mouth. A string of saliva dripped from his finger.

“Sh… Shut up,” Riddle panted, his body still twitching lightly.

Trey wrapped his arms around Riddle’s waist and ground his hips into his ass. “I didn’t know you liked my cock that much, Riddle.”

“Mmgh!” Riddle’s fingernails dug into his arm at the teasing.

“My turn too, then!” Cater said with a lilting voice and knelt again.

Judging from the lascivious moan he let out and the way Riddle trembled in his arms, Trey could only assume Cater had started sucking Riddle off. He took that as his cue to start thrusting as well.

Riddle was loud and so far gone, it seemed like he didn’t even remember to be embarrassed or try to suppress his voice. His hips thrust forward weakly to feel more of the wet heat wrapped around him, and his hands relocated from Trey’s arms to Cater’s hair.

Goaded by Riddle’s reedy cries, Trey and Cater also moaned loudly as they continued working. Riddle was sucking him in so good, and his ass was soft and pliant in Trey’s hands. It drove him mad seeing how tightly he fit into Riddle’s body. He thrust in quick, shallow bursts just to see how the rim of Riddle’s muscles pushed and pulled around his thick erection. Whenever he angled himself right and pushed up against his prostate, Riddle let out the sweetest cry and clenched down on him.

The heat and friction was building up deep in Trey, and he could feel his cock throbbing hard in Riddle. It wasn’t going to take much more, especially considering how loud Riddle and Cater were being.

“Aah! No, stop…! I’ll cum if you—keep doing that! Cater…!” Riddle gasped and tried to catch his breath. “Trey, stop! Ngh!”

“Why should we stop?” he laughed breathlessly in Riddle’s hair. “Don’t hold back. I want you to release it all into Cater’s mouth and fill it up with your thick cum. You can do that, can’t you?” He started pounding into Riddle hard and fast, making sure he was gliding across his sweet spot as much as he could.

“No— Ah, aah! Trey, Cater, s-stop… Mn!” Riddle kept calling out to them, but neither of them heeded his words. If anything, his small whimpers and whines drove them to move faster on him. With the way Trey was fucking him and Cater was moaning around his cock, Riddle came undone in no time. He bent forward and gripped Cater’s hair hard as he reached his peak.

Trey listened to his needy cries and rode through Riddle’s contractions. He thrust a few more times before he lost it too. Electricity ran through his body and set him on fire as he came deep inside Riddle. His cock kept jerking and straining in the tight heat. He threw his head back and relished in the white waves of ecstasy that rolled over him as he orgasmed. It was like Riddle was milking him dry with his clenching and squeezing. Trey forced himself to move before he became completely soft. Riddle moaned deliriously as he ground his dick into him repeatedly.

Finally, when he felt the last dribble of cum spurt out of him, he stilled. His cock still throbbed and pounded with pleasure while stuffed in Riddle. He felt a bit sensitive, but he enjoyed basking in the residual glow of orgasm.

Riddle panted helplessly, and his knees shook even though he was merely standing there. Just as he was about to lose his footing, Cater stood up and held him.

“Oops. You okay there?” He kissed him quickly. “Did I suck you off too hard? Or did Trey-kun fuck you too hard?” he laughed. Trey watched Cater’s face idly, smirking when he saw it go dark again as he licked his lips. “Maybe it was both? You came so much, Riddle-kun. Good job.”

He had to leave it to Cater to be so talkative, no matter what the scenario was.

Riddle groaned something unintelligibly and nuzzled his forehead against Cater’s neck.

“Trey-kun,” Cater said, “Let’s get this sleepyhead to his bed.”

“Mm.” Trey moved a little. He held the base of his condom tightly against himself as he pulled out with a loud, wet squelch. A spasm went through Riddle’s body as he did so. Riddle’s hole looked red and swollen from being fucked apart, and it twitched at the sudden emptiness. Trey chuckled. Maybe they did overdo it a little.

After quickly pulling off the used condom and tying it up, he tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his pants. Then, he crouched down and carried Riddle, whose eyes were drooping heavily. “Satisfied” didn’t even begin to describe what he looked like.

Cater and Trey walked over to Riddle’s bed and put him down on it gently. They helped him take off his vest and ribbon so he would be more comfortable and tucked him under the blankets. Almost immediately, Riddle curled up on his side and snuggled deep into his pillow.

“Aw,” Cater said as he crawled into bed and sat next to Riddle with his bare legs stretched in front of him. He started petting his head lightly, “He’s so cute.” Then, flippantly, “Really makes me feel like I’m a criminal when I’m fucking him though.”

“Hey,” Trey called out, getting onto the bed and grabbing Cater’s ankles.

“W-Whoa! Trey-kun?”

“You’re still hard.”

Cater looked down at himself and then back at Trey. He laughed. “Yeah! Guess I am. I had to focus on getting Riddle-kun off, so I didn’t have the time to— Hnngh!”

Before he finished his sentence, Trey went down on him and took him deep in his mouth.

“T-Trey…!” he gasped, hips bucking up involuntarily. His cock twitched violently at the sudden stimulation. He immediately spread his legs open and dug his long fingers into Trey’s hair.

He worked hard and fast on Cater, knowing how painful it must have been to still be hard. The entire time, he had only been touching himself too. This was the least he could do to make it up to Cater, so Trey began massaging and squeezing his balls as he sucked and licked him.

He teased the spot right under the head of his cock, which he knew Cater liked, and pushed his thumb gently against the base of his erection. When he played along the slit of the head, Cater shivered. More stickiness spurted into his mouth, and Trey spread it around Cater’s tip with his tongue.

The mattress creaked softly as Cater fucked Trey’s mouth gently. “ _Fuck_ , Trey! That’s good, ahh!” His voice was high and plaintive, and there was no embarrassment behind his words.

Trey liked that though. He loved how shy Riddle was when they had sex, but he also loved how shameless and wanton Cater was. He suppressed a smile as he swallowed Cater over and over, letting the bitterness of his precum spread across his tongue as he got him off.

“Oh, fuck, your mouth feels so good on me, ngh. Aah…!” Cater continued thrusting and moaning.

Trey glanced up quickly to see how unraveled Cater was. He definitely liked what he saw. Cater’s face was flushed, and his hair was disheveled. He looked like he was having trouble just keeping his eyes open. When he saw Trey looking at him, his breath caught. Trey laughed through his nose and sucked hard.

Suddenly, Cater’s body tightened, and his cock swelled inside his mouth. “Fuck, _fuck_! Trey, I’m cumming…! Ah— ah…!”

“Ngh,” Trey furrowed his eyebrows as thick bursts of cum coated his tongue. He swallowed everything as quickly as he could and continued sucking and lapping on Cater as he orgasmed. His body grew warm as he felt Cater shiver under his hands and mouth.

When it was clear that Cater was done, he let him out of his mouth and kissed his tip gently.

Meanwhile, Cater leaned heavily against the headboard of the bed with one arm slung across his eyes. He was breathing heavily.

“Holy fuck,” he said, swallowing dryly and peering at Trey from beneath his arm. “That face of yours is seriously not fair.”

Trey moved to straddle his hips. He raised an eyebrow. “What face?”

Cater smacked him weakly on the arm. “This one! This exact same one! Stop it!”

He laughed and furrowed his eyebrows helplessly, unsure what Cater was talking about.

“C’mere,” Cater said after a second. When Trey leaned toward him, he took Trey’s face in his hands and gave him a kiss.

It was a chaste one until Cater licked his bottom lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth. The two of them moaned softly as they kissed. They rubbed their tongues together slowly and sensually to make up for the fact that they hadn’t been able to when Riddle was between them. Although they could have tried, they weren’t quite so sadistic as to want to suffocate Riddle just for a kiss.

Cater melted under his touch when he cradled the back of his neck with his hand and tilted his head back. Trey liked the muted trill he let out when he rubbed his tongue deep into his mouth. He could taste traces of Riddle in Cater’s mouth, and he was sure Cater could taste himself as well. After a few more moments of this, Cater laughed and pushed him away.

“Thanks for that amazing blowjob, Trey-kun, but I’m seriously sleepy.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s sleep? Riddle-kun’s already dreaming, I bet.”

They glanced to their side and, indeed, Riddle was mumbling quietly under his breath. Both of them smiled.

Trey kissed Cater one last time before moving away and crawling to the other side of Riddle so he was facing him. He shrugged off his jacket and vest to get more comfortable and switched off the light with his magical pen while he was at it. After taking off his glasses and lying down, he draped his left arm over Riddle’s waist.

Cater mirrored his action, laced his fingers with Trey’s, and smiled.

Trey reached his right arm over the mattress so he could play with Cater’s hair. He laughed softly when Cater purred like a content cat under his touch.

“That was really good,” Cater said.

“Mm.”

Thin sheets of peridot gazed at him. “I should teach Riddle-kun how to give a blowjob too, don’t you think?”

Trey’s hand stilled for a second. Then he continued running his fingers through Cater’s wavy hair. “Not sure if he’ll like it.”

“Nah,” Cater said, squeezing Trey’s left hand. “He’ll love it. Especially if we practice on you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If we both sucked you off at the same time?” He laughed gently. “I bet you’d love to cum on our faces.”

Just the mere thought made Trey feel warm, but he pushed those thoughts away. “Stop that,” he scolded. “I thought you were sleepy.”

“I am,” Cater said and yawned on cue. “Just thinking though….” He trailed off quietly and closed his eyes. “Nighty night, Trey-kun,” he murmured and pressed his face into Riddle’s hair.

“… Good night.” Trey said, his hand still twined in Cater’s hair. He kissed Riddle on the forehead and closed his eyes too.

Between them, Riddle breathed in deeply and let out a satisfied hum. Tomorrow, when he woke up sore and tired, he would give Trey and Cater a good scolding and a half, but for now, he slept soundly and drifted on warm dreams with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why, but I actually had a really easy time writing this fic, despite it literally being nothing but sex and also my first time(!!!) writing for a threesome. I'm actually really bad at writing porn because I get so embarrassed, but writing for these three wasn't difficult at all?? I think it's because Trey and Cater are such _fxcking kinky ass bastards_ , omg. RIP, Riddle.
> 
> Anyway, my main pairing is Deuce/Ace, and that's what I'm always yelling about in my spare (and not spare) time, but if you're into that as well, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind)!


End file.
